Moonlightshadow
by Shinigami Maxwell1
Summary: Diese Fanfiction hab ich mitten in der Nacht angefangen, und zwar auf einer Klassenfahrt nach Köln. Mir war irgendwie nach was deprimäßigem… WICHTIG: Die Story kann sowohl auf Gundam Wing als auch auf Herr der Ringe bezogen werden!


Seine blauen Augen tasteten ruhelos über den Himmel, der sich langsam in seinen schwarz blaues Gewand hüllte. der Horizont hatte von den letzten Strahlen der Abendsonne noch einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer die er jedoch langsam verblasste. Leise seufzend drehte er sich um und seine langen Haare folgten der Bewegung geschmeidig. /Es hat keinen Sinn dem schwindenden Tageslicht nachzutrauern... Die Nacht kommt... Gewollt oder ungewollt.../ Für Sekunden schlossen sich die Lider des Langhaarigen, für Sekunden nur gab er sich seinen Gefühlen hin. Es waren diese wenigen Momente, in denen er fühlte das seine Knie nachgaben und der langsam ins Gras sank. Fast automatisch zog er ein Bein an, lehnte sich mit der Stirn an sein Knie und nutzte die Stille der Dämmung um sich wieder zu sammeln. /Was bringt es noch zu trauern? Das bringt die Toten nicht zurück .../ Die schmalen blassen Lippen zitternden ganz leicht als die leisen Worte darüber schlüpften. " Das macht ihn nicht mehr lebendig... " der Wind dreht zum Wasser hin und ein paar Strähnen und spielten das nun wieder ausdruckslose Gesicht. Die blauen Kristall e beobachtet ohne sichtbare Emotionen wie der Mond aufging und die Umgebung gegen geisterhaftes Licht tauchte. Doch heute kam ihm das Licht kalt und hart vor./Das gleiche Licht wie in dieser Nacht... der Nacht die zwei Leben zerstörte.../ Die ausdruckslose Maske flatterte für einen Moment, nur die Augen trübten sich, während die Reflexion des Mondes auf dem ruhigen Wasser zu sehen war. Der einfache Anblick löste Erinnerungen in dem Langhaarigen aus, Erinnerungen die schon längst hätten vergessen werden sollen.  
  
~ Erinnerung~ " Woran denkst du? ", flüsterte die liebevolle Stimme an seinem Ohr und entlockte ihm ein Lächeln. " Ich habe mich gefragt, ob man nicht einfach die Zeit anhalten könnte... ", wisperte er ebenso leise zurück und blickte in das entspannte Gesicht seines Gefährten. Der Langhaarige konnte ihnen durch einige Strähnen dunklen Haares Lächeln sehen. " Ja, das wäre großartig... ", hörte er die fast lautlose Antwort als sich der Dunkelhaarige an ihn kuschelte. Der Mond beleuchtet wird die beiden mit seinem sanften silbernen Licht als die unter seiner Obhut einschliefen. ~ Erinnerung Ende~  
  
das Licht de Mondes schien, unbeeindruckt des Schmerzes seines Beobachters. Sein Spiegelbild schien sich auf dem Wasser zu wellen, als ein leichter Wind dessen Oberfläche kräuselte und die Haare des Trauernden ihn plötzlich die Sicht verdeckten. Doch das störte ihn nicht, denn die sonst so lebhaft blitzenden Augen starrten teilnahmslos ins Leere. Zu versunken war er ihnen den Erinnerungen, den Erinnerungen an den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens.  
  
~ Erinnerung ~ Bis vor Sekunden war es still gewesen, doch auf einmal war die Luft erfüllt von Klängen. Sie waren umzingelt, standen einer Übermacht von Feinden unbewaffnet gegenüber. Angreifer hatten ihren Kreis so lautlos um sie geschlossen, dass weder er noch sein Gefährte es gemerkt hatten. Nun stand er Rücken an Rücken mit dem Dunkelhaarigen und versuchte sein eigenes und dessen Leben zu verteidigen. Er sei das Messer, das direkt auf ihn zu flog zu spät. Nicht viel doch sein Koi und ehe Langhaarige hat auch nur reagieren konnte, warf er sich dazwischen. die blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken und er schrieb den Namen seines Koibitos, als dessen Körper langsam zu Boden sank. Schnell stürzte er vor und fing die Gestalt auf, barg den überraschend leichten Körper in seinen Armen. Ein gequälter Schrei entrang sich seiner wovor er über seinen toten Geliebten zusammenbrach und in die Bewusstlosigkeit sank. ~ Erinnerung Ende~  
  
Die lautlosen Tränen bemerkte der Langhaarige erst, als sie von sein Gesicht auf seine Hand tropften, auf die er sein Kinn gestützt hatte. Sein Widerstand gegen den seit Wochen aufgestauten und verdrängten Schmerz erlahmte mit jeder Sekunde. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich von Schmerz und Trauer überwältigen. /Wieso... haben Sie mich... nicht auch getötet... mein Leben ist ohnehin.../ "... sinnlos... ohne ihn... " Die Worte waren leise wie ein Windhauch gewesen, trotzdem schienen sie ihm unnatürlich laut. Er wollte schreien, seinem Schmerz ein Ventil geben, doch nur ein ersticktes Schluchzen kam über seine Lippen als er sich zitternde aufrichtete. seine Hände glitten zum Gürtel und zogen das Messer hervor, eine Einzel Träne tropfte auf die silberne Klinge./Ich ertrage es nicht mehr... Koi.../ Langsam steckte er die Waffe wieder ein und zog statt dessen ein Stück Papier hervor. // verzeiht mir Freunde... aber ich folge meinem Herzen... meine Kraft aufgebraucht...// Die kurze Notiz legte er seinen Freunden lautlos vor den Zelteingang, dann wandte er sich um. Einen letzten schmerzvoll Blick warf er noch aus Tränen gefüllten Augen zum See zurück, dann trugen ihn seine leisen Schritte in den Wald. Einsam und still lag die Lichtung vor ihm, der kalte Silbermond die einzige Lichtquelle. In der Mitte des freien Platzes türmten sicher einige Steine in denen ein einfaches Kreuz aus zwei Ästen steckte. Kein Name stand daran und auch sonst verriet nichts die Identität des Toten. Er musste die Augen schließen und sich zwingen bis an das Grab seines Geliebten zu gehen. Schien sein hat's zur zerreißen als auch die Knie sank und seine Hände Halt suchend in den kalten Boden grub. Obwohl er wusste das unmöglich war wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als dass sein Geliebter zu ihm zurückkehrte. Wie er bemerkte er die Tränen erst als sie den Boden vor ihm dunkel färbten, doch er konnte und wollte sie nicht zurückhalten.  
  
die Zeitschiene zäh flüssig und die Minuten die er weinend da kniete streckten sich zu einer Ewigkeit. Die Tränen flossen nur kurz, zur Ausgelaugt war sein Herz. Mit brennenden Augen seiner auf das Kreuz, sammelte seine Gedanken. fast ohne sein Zutun glitten zu einer Hände an den Gürtel und tastete nach dem Messer. Der Langhaarige legte entschlossen die Finger um den Griff und zog die schimmernde Klinge, setzte ihre Spitze auf seine eigene Brust.  
  
" Ich folge meinem Herzen... Ich folge...dir... " die blassen Lippen waren ruhig als leisen Worten in die Nacht klangen. Die Lider senkten sich über die blauen Kristalle als er fühlte wie sich das kühle Metall langsam in seine Brust senkte. Er empfand keinen Schmerz, eher Erleichterung, während die Klinge die sein Leben zerstört hatte nun sein gequältes Herz erlöste. nur ein erleichtertes Seufzen war zu hören, dann sank der schlanke Körper nach vorne, der Kopf ruhte neben dem Steinhaufen. ein letztes kaum sichtbares Zittern durchlief ihn, dann lag er ruhig im Mondlicht. Dunkel, fast schwarz rann das Blut von seiner Brust, das einzige Zeichen dass die entspannte Gestalt nicht einfach schlief.  
  
Seine Freunde fanden die Notiz als der Morgen hereinbrach. Lange starrten sie fassungslos auf die schön geschwungene Schrift. "... Er folgt seinem Herzen...", flüsterte er, die blauen Augen glitzerten von Tränen, "... Seinem Herzen, das schon mit seinem Geliebten gestorben ist... " 


End file.
